


say you wont let go

by dxnghyxck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, How Do I Tag, M/M, Underage Drinking, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnghyxck/pseuds/dxnghyxck
Summary: jeno finds himself in the bathroom floor next to his childhood bestfriend, donghyuck.





	say you wont let go

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write some nohyuck cause i miss them. um yeah.

jeno was sitting alone in the kitchen surrounded by maybe a dozen of red cups either filled with liquor or already empty when donghyuck came in and almost slammed his head against the counter. jeno looked at him, waiting to see what he was gonna do next, donghyuck placed his hands on the counter and let his head drop while trying to catch his balance. a deep breath was heard and donghyuck thought he steadied himself but as soon as he went to lift his head up he tumbled backward.

jeno who was still watching jumped out of his chair before donghyuck could fall and held the younger boy up, holding his shoulders tightly. donghyuck looked like a hot mess, his hair messy, shirt untucked, shoelaces untied, and the smell of alcohol was so strong jeno thought he would lose his sense of smell, but I mean they were surrounded by a bunch of also drunk teenagers so that wasn't donghyuck's fault entirely. 

donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but it was all so slurry and drowned by the loud music that Jeno barely noticed he was trying to speak.

"donghyuck? you need something?" jeno tried to say, he couldn't tell if he was yelling or not. 

"hm? nooo, i'm fine i just need to-" donghyuck covered his mouth rapidly as he felt like he was about to throw up, jeno saw this and started guiding him to the bathroom. 

unfortunately, all the downstairs bathrooms were either occupied by couples making out or people smoking, so jeno hurried donghyuck up the stairs into one of the upper bathrooms where the noise was less intense. donghyuck headed straight for the toilet nearly dragging Jeno with him. jeno held him tight making sure the boy wouldn't fall and injure himself. donghyuck kneeled in front of the toilet ready to throw up, but it never happened. Jeno still took this time to move donghyuck's bangs out of his very sweaty forehead, brushing the strands back and wiping his forehead with a towel. 

donghyuck sat in silence for a while, jeno thought he might've fallen asleep or something.

"donghyuck?" Jeno asked kneeling next to him, "you ok?" 

all donghyuck could do was mumble. jeno chuckled and sat down with his back against the wall. it was silent, but not awkwardly silent. 

"jeno" donghyuck mumbled. 

jeno hummed in response, "i miss you." 

jeno's eyes went straight to donghyuck, he would've imagined anything else coming out of donghyuck's mouth, except that. he remembers how much they've drifted apart since their first year of high school when donghyuck started focusing on his arts and Jeno on his sports, they still checked on each other from time to time, but nothing like when they were kids. they use to be inseparable, spent days and even weeks at each other's houses, they did everything together and promised to stay with each other forever, but some promises just can't be kept.

jeno smiled, "me too, hyuck" 

donghyuck dragged himself next to jeno and let his head fall on jeno's shoulder, "what happened?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer, they both did. 

"a lot," jeno said softly. donghyuck grabbed Jeno's hand, tracing lines on it with his fingers, jeno brought his other hand to his ear and started messing with his earring, something he'd do whenever he was nervous. 

"we should hang out again" donghyuck started still messing with jeno's hand, "like old times." 

jeno smiled and nodded "yeah, like old times," 

donghyuck stopped tracing lines, and intertwined their hands together, leaning his head more into Jeno's neck. Jeno's smile grew bigger, he hoped donghyuck wasn't able to hear his heartbeat because he was sure his heart was gonna bust out of his chest at any given moment. 

you see jeno had -has- a crush on donghyuck, it started in 7th grade but he's never said anything about it, to donghyuck or to anyone, but he always wondered if donghyuck felt the same way or if it has always been a one-sided love. He never talks about how much he wished they were as close as they were in middle school, or how he's always looking out for donghyuck even if the younger doesn't know, or how he almost beat someone up for making donghyuck cry or how he wants to hold his hand all the time, like now. Jeno didn't notice but he started to rub donghyuck's thumb with his own, donghyuck sat incredibly still and really quiet. 

"did you fall asleep?" jeno asks softly. 

"no," donghyuck responds, "I just... actually nevermind" jeno furrows his brows in confusion, he sits up straight making Donghyuck lift his head up from his shoulder. 

"is everything ok?" jeno stares at donghyuck for a while, his honey-like skin glowing under the small amount of moonlight that comes through the window, he's searching for donghyuck's eyes that seem to be looking everywhere except jeno's, but when they finally meet, they stay locked for god knows how long.

donghyuck's gaze drops to jeno's lips, and neck. his lips part as if he was going to say something but no words come out, his throat goes dry, he gulps and brings his eyes back up to jeno's.

donghyuck shakes his head and stands up, he walks over to the sink and splashes his face a couple times. he takes a deep breath and turns around to look at jeno, who was now standing across from him, against the wall.

jeno lifts one eyebrow up as if asking a question, "hyu-" his words get cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own. jeno's eyes widen in shock but soften once he's processed what was happening, he melts into the kiss, resting his hands on donghyuck's hips and pulling him close. 

the kiss becomes more intense and needy as if it was something long overdue, something they both knew they needed but couldn't bring themselves to do. Their lips dance in perfect harmony and jeno doesn't want it to end, he wants to continue tasting donghyuck's lips for as long as he can. donghyuck starts walking them backwards until his back is hip is pressed against the sink. Jeno pulls him up making donghyuck sit on the sink. 

jeno pulls away slightly and begins to leave small pecks all over donghyuck's jaw and neck, these pecks turn into bites and soon donghyuck's neck is marked with purple spots, that would hopefully be gone by the morning. 

jeno gave donghyuck one more kiss before pulling away and saying, "you look really pretty hyuck." donghyuck feels the heat rising to his face, he leans into jeno's neck wanting to hide knowing he was about to become a giggling, blushing mess. jeno just laughs. 

they stay in silence for a few minutes, donghyuck playing with the jenos hair and jeno rubbing circles on donghyuck's hips, he smiles to himself, guess donghyuck does feel the same way.


End file.
